Elevating or height-adjustable beds are used frequently in hospitals, nursing homes, and many non-clinical settings. However, conventional elevating bed designs have unique challenges in connecting to standard headboards while maintaining the headboards in an upright position. Some designs immovably attach the headboard directly to an elevating portion of the bed. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,549. This provides a simple attachment mechanism but is unacceptable if maintaining the headboard in contact with the floor is desired. Other designs immovably attach the headboard directly to a non-elevating, floor-supported portion of the bed. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,209,157; 6,516,478; 6,694,549; 8,261,381; and 8,646,132. However, these designs typically employ complicated, cumbersome, or specialized linkage mechanisms, require sideboards and footboards to support the headboard, require the use of specialized headboards, and/or severely limit the interchangeability of one headboard with another. An elevating bed assembly that permits simple attachment of a headboard to an elevating portion of a bed while maintaining the headboard in an upright position in contact with the floor is needed.
Another challenge with conventional elevating bed designs is that extendable support legs for raising and lowering the frame are typically different in structure than standard, non-elevating support legs, thereby requiring differently structured frames. A leg mount system that permits attachment of a variety support legs having different shapes and sizes to a single frame without modifying the frame is needed.